


Couldn't Be Real

by Mewmewgirl612



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honestly the angst means nothing this is mostly fluffy bullshit, One-sided pining, Pining, perceived one-sided pining, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewmewgirl612/pseuds/Mewmewgirl612
Summary: Homecoming is coming up and no one knows who Eliza (MC) is going to go with. The team starts competing for her affections but in typical Eliza fashion, she doesn’t notice. Will she ever notice? Who will she choose?





	Couldn't Be Real

**Author's Note:**

> So in order to make this make sense, I added a bit of time between our favorite group breaking into Hearst High and the LI asking your MC to homecoming. I just wanted to clear that up before beginning.
> 
> Special thanks to @ravenclawpokegirl25 @countrymusicandncis-blog @cysiana @icrazybutiloveit-peaceout1 @kingandykang @aleh-atoria @hellowyourscorpion @localdisaster @choi-saeyounggg and @bubu7178 (All Tumblr) for showing interest! The thought of promising and never delivering this thing jumping around in my brain was really bothering me so y'all are the main reason this even made it out of my brain. I’m sure it appreciates it. More thanks to my good friend in school who helped me come up with some of the confession ideas, we had a blast and she even gave me future fic ideas for HSS.

The door burst open right when the final bell rang. Eliza had once again almost miss class because she was running from across the school to make it in time. She made her apologies before moving to the far end of the room to sit next to her friends settling in the chair right in front of Emma. Emma leaned over Eliza's shoulder while everyone else turned and looked at her the silent question being ‘why were you late again?’ shrinking into her chair Eliza opened her mouth to speak quietly.

“I was practicing with Aiden again! I’m sorry I almost missed class but we made it early enough to school today for me to actually learn something!” Eliza continued on rambling about what had happened while everyone else just took the news in stride and continued with their work. Eliza was still talking several minutes later when Emma decided to intervene.

“Eliza, we got it after the first couple words! Don’t forget to get your work done now, otherwise, you won’t even get to spend so much time with Aiden.” Emma said after tapping Eliza on the should to get her to finally take a breath. She nodded quickly before swinging forward to the front of the class and opening her notebook.

It wasn’t long after before Caleb ended up passing her a note. It said her name on it so she assumed it was for her. She stared at it for a moment before opening it. The paper covering up whatever she was writing in her notebook so that nobody could see it.

 

_ Eliza! Did you happen to check out your locker today? Just asking -Michael _

 

Picking up her pen she began to write back that she hadn’t been to her locker yet that day and then went on to question why was it any of his business if she went to it or not. She then shut the note back up tightly, wrote Michael’s name after hers on it, and passed it back to Emma. 

Minutes passed before the note was back at her desk, this time filled with multiple responses. Following her response to Michael.

 

_ Eliza! That’s sort of cold, he was just asking. -Emma _

 

_ Not, only was it cold it was hurtful! I was just asking a question, for science!- Michael _

 

_ There is no way that was for science. What are you up to?- Caleb _

 

Slightly laughing Eliza wrote her response back, explaining that she’ll check her locker after class if it really matters that much to Michael. She passed it back to Emma and put it out of her mind for the rest of Homeroom.

The bell rung and Eliza rushed out of the classroom shoving her notebook into her bag as she haphazardly ran out the door towards her locker. During her rush to her locker she ended up pushing many people out of the way, she just needed to know why Michael wanted her to check out her locker so much. When she finally arrived at her locker she quickly spun the dial and hurriedly opened the door, but as soon as the door was opened she was surprised. In her locker were several boxes of chicken nuggets. 

Eliza was shocked, to say the least, she saw at least 30 boxes in her locker. Opening her backpack she shoved a couple boxes in before shutting her locker and going off to her next class. 

Eliza rushed into her next class and sat next to Maria. She pulled out her notebook and a box of chicken nuggets. Already know what they were learning in class Eliza decided to open her box of nuggets and start eating. The class went by fast since Eliza spent most of it just eating and writing random things. After class, she went to grab another box and then ran to lunch. 

Eliza ran to the lunch room and was relieved to finally have a reason to not spend forever in the lunch line. Taking her usual seat she pulled out her food and ate while typing on her phone. Slowly the table started to fill and Michael looked excitedly at her for a moment because schooling his expression into a calm one. 

“SO Eliza, finally made it to your locker huh. So what’s your answer?” Michael said with a grin while I finished chewing.

“Answer to what? I just found so many chicken nuggets. Do I have to say thank you to whoever broke into my locker? I’ll stand on the table and ask who broke in.” Eliza said jokingly before laughing and Michael’s confused look. 

“So you didn’t find anything else?” 

“No...why are so obsessed with this? I’ll be throwing out the rest of the boxes after lunch. It’s sort of overkill.” Eliza said with a shrug before turning to the rest of the table to address them.

“There are so many boxes, I kinda feel bad for whoever bought them. As much as I like food that’s just a lot.” She said gesturing to the many boxes in her bag and then placing them on the table to share with everyone. Everyone at the table looked at Michael before shrugging and grabbing some of the chicken. Eliza looked at everyone trying to figure out what was wrong before shrugging and turning to the vacant seat beside her. As if expecting someone to be there.

“Hey...do any of y’all know where Aiden is? He should’ve been here by now.” She said worriedly. Emma looked at her and laughed. 

“You do have other friends, Eliza. Besides he left shortly after you sat down, I guess that for once you were focused on someone else.” Emma said easily and smiled before tilting her head towards our other friends as if Eliza needed to be encouraged. Eliza turned so that she was facing the rest of the group and started to engage them in conversation. 

Time passed and then the bell rung. Eliza went to rush off to her next class but Caleb stopped her before she managed to exit the lunch room. He dragged her to a nearly empty stairwell, they had maybe 5 minutes before the next lunch bell would ring.

“Hi Caleb, need something?”

“Yeah! Uh, Eliza. Do you remember Zoe?” Caleb said quietly while staring at the wall behind her.

“Yeah, it’s sort of hard to forget the girl that I caught cheating on you and then proceeded to ruin our lives. I hate people like her. It just ticks me off.” Eliza almost continued to ramble before Caleb laughed and stared at her. 

“Yeah, I know Eliza. I have a question regarding her though. Do you think I'm ready to move on?”

“Well, the only person that could know that is you, Caleb. I don’t know how your feeling.” Eliza said quietly now picking at her fingernails. A nervous habit she had.

“Well, I think I’m ready! Can you help me find someone?”

“Absolutely! If you really want me too! What are you looking for?” Eliza was suddenly pumped bouncing side to side. 

“So, I was looking for someone who is passionate and smart. Maybe also a really good friend.” 

“How about Maria, she’s all of those things and more!” She said starting to hold up her fingers as if she was counting all of Maria’s good qualities. 

“No! I was thinking of maybe someone else.” Caleb said now shifting from side to side and staring at the wall again. 

“Well, maybe Aiden or Emma. I know that you rejected Emma though...Also, I think she has a crush on Luis. That would be adorable. OH...oh okay. I guess I could ask Aiden for you if you want? I mean he’s all of those things…” Eliza trailed off now with a prominent frown on her lips. 

“Actually...nevermind. Why didn’t you mention Michael though?”

“I don’t know actually...just a feeling I guess,” Eliza said now avoiding eye contact with Caleb. Caleb opened his mouth to question her further but suddenly the heard the door to the stairwell slam close and then the next lunch bell ringing. Eliza looked at the door for a second before excusing herself and running up the stair to her next class. Putting the door out of her and mind and also putting the weird conversation with Caleb also. 

Sliding into her seat once again seated next to Emma. Eliza sighed loudly and turned to start talking since it was just a study hall. She told Emma everything that happened in the stairwell and Emma slowly started to smile before laughing. She asked to see the progress in Eliza's notebook and Eliza handed it over without a question. 

Emma flipped through several pages of short poems and notes all dedicated to Aiden. Her smile grew bigger the further she got through the notebook before nodding and stating that she thought that tomorrow would be the best time to show them. Eliza shook her head quickly intending to argue when the bell rang again and Eliza was forced to leave the class and head towards her final class. 

Eliza decided to make her way slowly to her next class deciding to look back at all of the events that happened that day. It was kinda weird, when she looked back it almost seemed like her friends were attempting to flirt with her. To Eliza that just seemed like the ridiculous idea. She made it to her final class and sat down in between Maria and Aiden. It was the only class she shared with Aiden despite the fact that her schedule was all messed up and put half of her classes in the wrong grade level. He looked at her quickly but didn’t smile like usual, he just nodded and started to work on his worksheet. She looked at Maria questionably, she just shook her head and frowned before also turning back to work on the worksheet. 

The whole situation was odd and made Eliza uncomfortable. So rather than expertly work on her secret notebook, she decided to just do her worksheet and avoid eye contact with either of her friends. She sighed aloud and started to doodle, she couldn’t focus. Her whole routine was thrown off and it was terribly frustrating. Deciding that enough was enough Eliza turned to Maria and started to pester her. 

“Maria! I’m bored.” Eliza whispered while poking Maria with her pencil.

“Eliza, I’m trying to work,” Maria whispered back so Eliza decided to write a note.

 

_ I know, but you know I can’t focus without chatter. Especially when things are weird. Do you know what’s wrong? -Eliza _

 

Eliza threw the paper over to Maria and Maria sighed loudly before opening it and writing a quick response.

 

_ Eliza! I don’t know what’s wrong with him! Ask him! He’s been acting like this since lunch and it got worse when he came back to class after lunch. -Maria _

 

_ Maria! You know something! I know you do! PLEASE TELL ME!!! - Eliza _

 

Maria threw Eliza a dirty look before writing another response and tossing it back. But it overshot and landed on Aiden’s desk. Eliza’s eyes grew wide and she mentally started to freak out. Aiden whipped his head towards the two of us and She smiled sheepishly, while Maria made a pointed look as if telling him to read it. Aiden sighed and started to carefully open the note. He started to quickly read his frown getting deeper before crumbling the note into a ball and tossing it in the trash. ‘Maria’s response must’ve been bad.’ Eliza decided and turned back to Maria to glare and stare at the wall until the end of class. After the bell run Eliza ignored Maria and Aiden, deciding to just head home immediately and just end the day.

Eliza walked through the door, rushed passed her Dad, and jumped onto her bed to take nap. The day was too frustrating and her brain just couldn’t handle it anymore so she napped for hours. She was finally woken up by her Dad telling her that someone was at the door for her. Adjusting her clothes Eliza walked to the door and came face to face with a nervous Aiden and...her backpack? 

“Hi, quick question. How did you get that?” 

“Well, you left it last period and I asked Emma to give it back to you. She told me to bring it to you instead.” 

“Oh, well thank you,” Eliza said reaching out for her bag but Aiden moved out of reach. “Aiden...my bag please?”

“Right...I forgot to mention that Emma also showed me your journal.” Eliza’s eyes popped open and she silently declared that Emma was dead to her. “Although maybe that’s a good thing after everything that happened today. Between Michael, Caleb, and Maria I thought that maybe I didn’t really have a chance. So that’s why I’m unprepared. I had this whole thing I wanted to do, but I just rushed over hoping that I could get to you before they managed to change your mind.” 

Eliza’s mouth dropped open and she blinked rapidly before a slow smile broke across her face and she did a small hop. 

“So, are you saying that you read my trash poems and didn’t run away screaming?”

“I believe that’s exactly what I’m saying,” Aiden said blushing slightly while staring at his shoes “so...do you want to go to homecoming with me? I promise that I'll do something better, something that you deserve.”

“This is already amazing! Just this whole moment. Can...can I hug you? I know it might be a little weird, I mean you just asked me to homecoming. Wow, I’m being presumptuous.” Eliza started to ramble trying to cover up her question but she was cut off by Aiden stepping forward and giving her a hug. She sighed wrapping her arms around Aiden and burying her face into his shoulder. She never thought this would actually happen, it surely can't be real.


End file.
